Sognando Draco
by steffy malfoy
Summary: Harry, fà uno strano sogno, biondo, occhi azzurri.......
1. Default Chapter

Era agosto, un afosissimo pomeriggio di agosto.  
Harry era chiuso in camera sua, a Privet Drive.  
Come ogni anno, i suoi zii, facevano finta che lui non esistesse.  
Ma ad Harry, andava bene cos�.... almeno lo lasciavano in pace.  
Harry era sdraiato sul suo letto, con addosso solamente i boxer neri aderenti, dormiva tranquillamente.C'era una stanza da letto, molto bella e lussuosa, curata nei minimi particolari.  
All'improvviso, due braccia lo strinsero dolcemente.....  
Si voltò, cercando di vedere chi fosse, ma non riusc� a mettere a fuoco l'immagine.  
Sentiva solamente che due labbra si erano impadronite della sua booca.  
Era un bacio, che di casto non aveva nullla....  
Sapeva di conoscere quella persona, ma al momento, la sua mente era troppo occupata ad assaporare quelle labbra soffici.  
Le sue mani, stavano esplorando quel corpo,..... aveva i capelli di seta, biondi, occhi azzurri.....  
Ad un tratto tutto si fece buio....Apr� lentamente gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi sul sogno che aveva appena fatto, erano giorni ormai che non sognava altro...... tutte le volte aveva la sensazione di conoscere l'oggetto dei suoi sogni, ma non aveva ancora capito chi fosse....

Sul treno per Hogwarts, come ogni anno, Draco si stava recando da Potter per tormentarlo un pochino...  
Apr� lo scompartimento, il suo sguardo si perse nel verde di Harry, che in quel momento esprimevano tutto l'astio che il moretto provava nei suoi confronti.  
Draco ci rimase male, ma non lo diede a vedere, cominciò a tormentare i vari ragazzi che erano li, cominciando dai fratelli Weasley, per poi passare alla mezzo sangue, ed infine Harry, il suo Harry...  
Quando fù il turno di Potter, Draco non disse niente, lo guardò un'istante e gli disse:  
- ci vediamo dopo.....-  
Inutile dire che rimasero tutti sconvolti dalla reazione di Malfoy, Harry più di tutti.

Erano tre giorni che era rincominciata la scuola e nelle due notti passate, Harry faceva sempre lo stesso sogno.  
" accidenti.! Chi diamine sarà quella persona.?!? Se non lo scopro, impazzisco....!" pensò il grifondoro durante una noiosissima lezione di storia della magia.  
" dunque, proviamo a concentrarmi....... io nel sogno stò baciando, una persona, con i capelli.... biondi ..... e occhi.... azzurri ...., devo trovare una ragazza con qesta descrizione.!"

Cominciò cos� ad osservare le varie ragazze della scuola, nessuna assomigliava alla descrizione, c'era chi aveva i capelli biondi, ma non gli occhi di quell'azzurro particolare, e viceversa.  
Dire che Harry era depresso, era dire poco....  
Durante la cena, stava ascoltando distrattamente il chiacchericcio tra Ginny e un'altra grifondoro.....  
- certo che Malfoy, sarà anche un bastardo, ma ha due occhi che sono una favola....-  
Harry distrattamente osservò Malfoy " due occhi da favola.... ma fatemi il piacer.... occhi azzuri, capelli biondi.... NON PUO' ESSERE.!"  
Coma un flash, rivisse tutto il sogno, dove lui baciava e veniva baciato da Draco Malfoy.  
- oh mio dio.!- sussurrò.  
Rimase per un attimo imbambolato a fissare Draco.  
Quella notte, Harry non riusc� a prendere sonno.....

Passarono diversi giorni, ed Harry continuava a fare lo stesso sogno.  
Cercava di non dargli troppa importanza, ma ogni volta che incrociava Malfoy per i corridoi, il sogno tornava prepotentemente nella sua mente, facendolo arrossire.  
La cosa però che gli sembrava strana, era che Malfoy, non lo tormentava più, anzi a malapena gli rivolgeva lo sguardo.  
Potter cominciava ad infastidirsi di questo cambiamento, gli stava bene che Malfoy non lo tormentasse, ma che addirittura non lo guardasse...  
Il sabato mattina, dato che non c'erano lezioni, Harry aveva preso l'abitudine di uscire molto presto con la sua scopa e volare oltre il lago, c'era un prato da dove poteva vedere uno splendido panorama.  
Anche quella mattina, Harry si recò in quell'angolo di paradiso, per poter stare un pò solo.  
Era sorto da poco il sole, quando vide qualcuno avvicinarsi a cavallo di una scopa.  
Quando la persona fù abbastanza vicina, Harry riconobbe Malfoy.  
Era solo, senza scagnozzi.

Draco, avvicinandosi al prato, si accorse della presenza di Harry.  
Il suo primo istinto, fu quello di andarsene, ma il pensiero di poter stare vicino a Potter senza altri in circolazione, gli fece cambiare idea.  
Atterrò delicatamente sul prato, sotto lo sguardo del moretto.  
Draco, decise che per una volta, non avrebbe litigato con lui.  
- Potter, buongiorno.!-  
- bu...buon giorno Malfoy,... che ci fai qu�?- chiese il moretto alzando le sopracciglia.  
- .... mi svago un pò,... perchè? disturbo?- chiese sorpreso della domanda.  
- no...no- si affrettò a rispondere Harry.  
Draco, soddisfatto, si sedette sull'erba fresca, Harry rimase a fissarlo per un pò.  
- senti Potter, devi fissarmi ancora molto?- chiese Draco infastidito.  
Harry arross�, si era perso a guardare i lineamenti di Draco.  
Prese posto vicino a lui e guardarono assieme il panorama.  
Il silenzio regnava sovrano.  
Harry, essendo di indole curiosa, non c'è la faceva più a stare in silenzio, cos� chiese al suo vicino:  
- Malfoy... tu...- cominciò, venendo poi interrotto da Draco.  
- Draco,....chiamami Draco- disse, senza voltarsi.  
- ah... ok,....mph... Draco tu, sei strano in questi giorni....è successo qualche cosa?-  
Draco voltò il volto verso di lui, con uno sguardo sorpreso...  
- cosa succede? Hey, ti stai forse preoccupando per me Harry?!?- disse con un sorriso appena accennato  
- no,... beh.... è solo che mi sei sembrato strano, sai non mi insulti più,... mi chiami per nome....-  
- ah, ... se vuoi riprendo ad insultarti....- disse ghignando il serpeverde.  
- no.!no!- disse Harry con lo sguardo terrorrizzato, la sua espressione fece ridere Malfoy di gusto.  
- Dio.! Harry sei proprio buffo.!- esclamò Malfoy.  
Harry arross� per il complimento.  
- se ci vedessero gli altri ora, daremmo scandalo, un Malfoy ed un Potter che parlano civilmente e che ridono assieme.! Ti immagini la scena.!- disse il serpeverde.  
- già.... daremmo proprio scandalo..... credo che tutta la scuola rimarrebbe scioccata.!- asser� Harry.  
- .... perchè no????- disse il biondino.  
- cosa?- domandò Harry.  
Non riusciva a capire cosa stesse passando per la testa di Malfoy.  
- divertiamoci un pò.! Potremmo far credere a tutti che siamo amici per la pelle.... ti va?- chiese speranzoso il biondino.  
- non mi dispiacerebbe, ma non mi stai fregando vero?- chiese sospetoso Harry.  
- in che senso?- chiese Draco.  
- niente di pericoloso?!- - stavolta no Harry, te lo prometto. Non cercheò di farti del male.!- esclamò sincero Malfoy.  
- allora ci stò.!- decise Harry.  
Entrambi si strinsero la mano, sigillando il loro accordo.


	2. Capitolo 2

Fecero ritorno verso il castello, prima di entrare, fecero un cenno di intesa con la testa.  
Durante il pranzo, ogni tanto si scambiavano degli sguardi, entrambi non vedevano l'ora di incontrarsi per caso, per poter cos� dare il via al loro accordo.  
Quel pomeriggio, era veramente una bella giornata, il sole splendeva, non sembrava ottobre...  
Mentre Harry, Ron ed Hermione passeggiavano nei giardini di Hogwarts, Harry notò che Malfoy si stava dirigendo verso di loro.  
Non era solo, c'erano altri due serpeverde con lui.  
In cuor suo, Harry sperava vivamente che Malfoy tenesse fede al loro patto.  
Sent� a malapena Ron bisbigliare:  
- guai in vista...-  
Draco fece un sorriso appena percettibile.  
Quando fù vicino al trio, rivolto ad Harry, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo gli disse:  
- Ciao Harry,... bella giornata vero?!- si fermò di fronte ai tre grifoni.  
Harry, reggendo al gioco rispose con altrettanta naturalezza:  
- ciao Draco, si è una splendida giornata, che fate oggi?-  
- mhp, niente di che... voi?- domandò il biondino.  
- passeggiamo...- rispose Harry.  
I loro compagni erano senza parole, un Malfoy ed un Potter che conversavano del più e del meno come se niente fosse...  
- Hey, Harry, mi è arrivata una novità, il kit di manutenzione per scope... ti và di dargli un'occhiata?- propose il biondino, sentendosi imbarazzato per la domanda, che gli era sorta spontanea...  
In quel momento, Draco realizzò che desiderava la compagnia di Harry.  
- Veramente.! Certo, che domande.! Andiamo.... ragazzi ci si vede dopo- disse Harry, liquidando Ron ed Hermione.  
Anche i due serpeverde rimasti non sapevano che dire o fare...  
- Herm, dimmi che stò sognando....- disse Ron rivolto alla ragazza.  
- Credo che non sia un sogno...- rispose lei altrettanto stupita.

Nel frattempo, Draco ed Harry stavano ridendo come matti, mentre facevano la strada per il castello.  
Quello che non notarono però, era che tutti i compagni di scuola incrontrati sul loro cammino, si fermavano stupiti di vedere quell'insolita coppia.  
- Sai Harry, non mi divertivo cos� da non sò quanto...-  
- Già ... anche io-  
- ascolta, il kit mi è arrivato davvero, ti và di dargli un'occhiata?- chiese speranzoso il serpeverde.  
- Volentieri Draco.- rispose il moretto.  
- bene,... aspettami in sala grande, arrivo subito.!- corse verso i dormitori per prendere il kit.

Harry aspettò poco più di cinque minuti, quando vide il biondo con un pacco tra le mani.  
In sala grande, in quel momento c'erano anche altri studenti, chi studiava, chi giocava a scacchi, chi semplicemente faceva uno spuntino...  
Harry cenno al serpevderde di sedersi di fronte a lui, al tavolo dei grifoni...  
Draco lo raggiunse, si accomodarono, cominciando a scartare il pacco di Draco, che al suo interno conteneva un nuovissimo kit di manutenzione di scope.  
Tutti gli occhi erano puntati su loro due, anche i professori erano rimasti immobili a fissarli.  
- Draco...- bisbigliò Harry. - ci stanno fissando tutti...-  
- lo sò - rispose pronto il biondino.  
- non... non ti senti imbarazzato?- domandòp Harry, vedendo che il suo compagno non faceva una piega.  
- un pò, ... ma chi se ne frega.! - Draco sorrise, ed Harry ricambiò il sorriso.  
Passarono tutto il pomeriggio assieme.  
Nessuno dei due stava fingendo, si trovavano bene, avevano molte cose in coune...  
- Draco, ti và di fare un giro domani?- propose Harry all'improvviso.  
- dove?- domandò Malfoy.  
- potremmo prendere le scope e andare fino al prato, come stamattina... che ne dici?-  
Draco ci pensò un attimo, Harry si stava già dando dell'illuso " per Draco questa è solo finzine.! Che idiota che sono.!!"  
- Va bene, accetto, però portiamo anche i compiti, se no chi la sente la McGrannit.!- esclamò Malfoy.  
Harry sent� che il mondo all'improvviso sembrava più bello.  
- ok, allora domani mattina.!-  
Draco gli sorrise ed Harry lo trovò molto carino.  
L'arrivo delgi altri studenti, fece capire loro che era ora di cena, Draco ed Harry si salutarono.  
Il serpeverde tornò al suo tavolo.  
Poco dopo la cena venne servita, ... la notiza di Harry e Draco era l'argomento indiscusso della serata.


	3. Capitolo 3

Il mattino seguente Harry e Draco si trovarono davanti all'entrata del castello, pronti con le loro scope, le borse piene di libri e una borsa per il pranzo.  
- Pronto?- chiese Harry al suo compagno.  
- Quando vuoi.!- rispose Draco.  
Salirono sulle loro scope e volarono fino al prato dove il giorno prima si erano incontrati.  
All'arrivo, Harry stese la coperta che aveva portato, Draco invece prese la colazione.  
- Tieni...- disse ad Harry, porgendogli pane e marmellata.  
- grazie...- biasiccò un Harry leggermente impacciato.  
La colazione si svolse in un silenzio imbarazzato... nessuno dei due riusciva a capacitarsi di stare con il proprio nemico e di trovarsi cos� bene ...  
- Allora cosa cominciamo a fare...?- chiese il grifondoro spezzando quel silenzio...  
- ... che ne dici di cominciare con Trasfigurazioni?- propose il serpeverde.  
- Perfetto... allora...-  
Cominciarono cos� il ripasso della materia, Harry era un'ottimo insegnante, Draco aveva parecchie lacune, ma grazie al suo nuovo amico, molte vennero superate.  
- ora capisco perchè sei il cocco della McGrannit.! Come diamine fai a ricordarti tutto.?- esclamò Draco facendo arrossire Harry.  
- Oh... beh... ecco mi viene naturale... ora tocca a te.! Mi dai una mano con Pozioni?- chiese titubante.  
- cosa vuoi sapere ?- chiese Draco, senza mai togliere lo sguardo dal viso di Harry.  
- beh, praticamente ... tutto...- disse imbarazzatissimo...  
Draco strabuzzò gli occhi incredulo.  
- come sarebbe tutto?!?-  
- ehm... non è proprio la mia materia preferita...- rispose Harry grattandosi la testa.  
- ok... ok... allora ...- il serpeverde cominciò una dettagliata lezione su Pozioni.  
Harry cap� perchè Piton stravedeva per Malfoy, era in gamba. I suoi voti in quella materia, li aveva sempre meritati.! - ... cavolo, Draco ma le ultime cose che mi hai spiegato sono del programma del prossimo anno...- disse Harry stupefatto.  
- lo sò, quando non sò cosa fare, dò un'occhiata ai testi del settimo anno...- ghignò il biondino.  
- sono senza parole...- disse sorridendo il moretto.  
- Beh, con questo, credo che per oggi abbiamo finito i compiti.!- disse il serpeverde.  
- ... che si fà ora?- domandò Harry.  
- ... niente...- Draco si sdraiò e cominciò a fissare il cielo, anche Harry lo imitò, erano stesi uno vicino all'altro.  
- Sai Draco... - disse Harry, sempre guardando la volta celeste - mi piace la tua compagnia...-  
Al serpeverde mancò un battito, fece un debole sorriso e rispose:  
- anche a me piace la tua...-  
Harry voltò lentamente la testa verso Draco, lo osservò... i suoi lineamenti cos� perfetti, capelli biondi, occhi azzurri, mani curate, ... Draco per Harry era la perfezione assoluta.  
- cosa hai da fissare Potter.?-  
Draco si voltò verso Harry, che era arrossito per essere stato scoperto.  
- n...niente-  
si fissarono negli occhi  
- Harry...-  
- mph...-  
- hai fame?-  
- ... un pò...-  
- pranziamo?-  
- si...- sussurrò Harry.  
Draco afferrò la borsa con dentro il loro pranzo, che consisteva in panini.  
Ne passò due ad Harry e due li prese per sè.  
Si risdraiò vicino al moretto e silenziosamente addentarono il loro pranzo.  
" dio mio.! Se andava avanti a fissarmi cos�, gli sarei saltato addosso.!" penso il biondino, cercando di calmare i propri istinti.  
" che vergogna, ha visto che lo fissavo.! Chissà cosa penserà di me ora.!? Se vado avanti cos�, prima lo stendo e poi lo bacio... oddio cosa stò pensando... stò impazzendo.!" pensò Harry.  
I due ragazzi si trovavano bene, non dovevano fingere di essere quello che non erano, Harry fù il primo a cedere, quando Draco si voltò verso di lui, lo trovò beatamente addormentato. Lo guardò per un pò, poi lentamente si avvicinò a lui, c'erano solo un paio di centimetri che li dividevano.  
Draco sorrise dolcemente, vedere Harry cos� indifeso, lo rendeva ancora più bello. Chiuse anche lui come il compagno i suoi occhi lasciandosi cullare da quell'atmosfera rilassante.

Quando Harry, sentendo un peso sul torace, apr� gli occhi, abbassò lo sguardo, le sue gote si tinsero di rosso.  
Draco Malfoy stava beatamente dormendo abbracciato a lui, con la testa appoggiata all'altezza del cuore. Notò che anche lui lo stava abbracciando.  
" che faccio.? Lo sveglio... oppure no.?" pensò il moretto, anche se a dirla tutta, per lui questasituazione non era per niente spiacevole, anzi...  
Poteva sentire il profumo del biondino, era cos� dolce e sensuale... un improvviso movimento di Draco, gli fece capire che si stava svegliando.  
Velocemente chiuse i suoi occhi verdi, facendo finta di dormire, spostò leggermente le braccia, in modo da far sembrare che fosse solo Draco ad abbracciare lui.

Draco apr� gli occhi e notò la posizione in cui era finito, le guance palide divennero rosse, alzò lo suardo per vedere se Harry dormiva.  
" stà dormendo.?... Per fortuna... beh,... però...vediamo quando si sveglia cosa farà.!" pensò.  
Tornò nella posizione di prima, con la testa appoggiata al torace del moretto, lo abbracciò ancora più stretto e aspettò che Harry si svegliasse.

Il grifondoro, che faceva finta di dormire, da una parte era felice, dall'altra parte era imbarazzato... Draco si era svegliato e nonostante tutto si era rimesso come prima, anzi lo aveva abbracciato ancora di più...  
" Allora forse... anche Draco prova qualche cosa per me...?" pensò con un piccolo barlume di speranza.  
Harry prese coraggio, cinse con un braccio il serpeverde e poco dopo cominciò ad accarezzargli la schiena con movimenti lenti.  
Draco spalancò gli occhi, alzò leggermente la testa, in modo da osservare il grifone.  
Harry apr� lentamente gli occhi e constinuò la sua carezza.  
-... giorno.... disse il biondino.  
-... giorno...- rispose il moretto.  
Si fissarono per un paio di minuto.  
Draco alla fine non nè poteva più di quelle carezze che lo stavano mandando in estasi, avvicinò il suo volto a quello di Harry... mantenendo sempre lo sguardo in quel bellissimo verde smeraldo.  
Nel vedere Draco che si avvicinava, il battito di Harry aumentò, poteva sentire il respiro di Dra co sulle proprie labbra, il suo naso sfiorò quello del serpeverde, la tensioe fra loro era altissima...  
Harry si avvicinò, le loro labbra si sfiorarono, molto delicatamente, ... poi una seconda volta... una terza, alla fine si unirono in un bacio casto.  
Draco mise una mano dietro al collo di Harry, mentre la mano del moretto era passata dalla schiena alle testa del biondino, premendo Draco verso di se.  
Il bacio divenne sempre più profondo.  
Quando si staccarono, nessuno dei due disse niente, continuavano a fissarsi, come per imprimere nelle loro menti quel magnifico momento.  
-... Draco... io...- Harry venne azzittito dal un dito che delicatamente si era appoggiato sulle sue soffici labbra.  
- Harry, è piaciuto anche a te.?- chiese Draco con voce roca.  
Harry annu�.  
- ... io credo...- cominciò a dire il biondino - che noi due siamo una ... bella coppia... tu che dici?- chiese speranzoso.  
Harry sorrise e gli rispose: - lo credo anche io...-  
Draco, sent� che il suo cuore batteva ad un ritmo sempre più forte....  
- Harry.? Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?-  
Harry divenne rosso ed impacciatamente rispose.  
- ... si, Draco... mi piacerebbe molto...-  
Draco sorrise, si avvicinò ad Harry baciandolo, il grifone rispose al bacio con molta malizia.  
- Draco....- lo chiamo Harry.  
- si...?-  
- cosa... cosa facciamo con gli altri.?-  
- non lo sò, non è prudente dire in giro che stiamo insieme, devono ancora abituarsi a noi come amici...!-  
- già, beh,... comunque guarda che non tollererò che quelle oche che ti girano sempre intorno, ti sfiorino con le loro mani.!- disse Harry.  
- stessa cosa Harry, d� a quella Cang che deve starti lontana, grazie...! Ora tu sei mio.!- rispose Draco.  
- anche tu tesoro.... ora sei mio.!-  
Tornarono a baciarsi, facendo progetti per il loro futuro assieme.  
FINE.


End file.
